You're Who?
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The scene between Roy Colson and George Foyet rewritten.


You're who?

By ROSSELLA1

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. 

Note: I was just thinking one day, what would a person really do if their friend suddenly confessed to being a serial killer? Any quotes from the episode, Omnivore, are in italics.

Roy Colson walked up the steps to George Foyet's house and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door was opened by a thin man with dark hair, dark skin, and glasses. Roy smiled. Despite Foyet's almost sickly appearance, Roy had come to realize that he possessed a lot of inner strength and had come to respect the man and think of him as a friend. "_Hey George_!"

"_Hey_," Foyet breathed

"_Nice to see you!_"

"_Come on in_."

"_It's been awhile_."

"_You've brought your laptop_," George began and Roy nodded, hoping that was okay. Foyet had always been very forthcoming with his information, thoughts, and feelings about the Reaper but Roy didn't want to be too presumptuous. His mind was set at ease when George said, "_Good. Just set it up over_ _there on the table_."

"_Okay_," he laughed. "_So, how are ya_?"Roy continued, "_How ya, uh, how ya holding up_?"

"_Actually, uh, I'm kinda angry with you_." Foyet said with a humorless laugh.

"_That I gave you name to the FBI? Is that uh is that what this about_?" Roy said glancing up and then down again at his laptop. He'd felt bad breaking Foyet's confidence. After all the poor guy had been through enough. But this was the FBI! If talking to George again could help them catch the bastard who'd killed all those people and wrecked his friend's life, wasn't it worth it?

"_No, no it's not about what you gave them_." Roy continued typing "_It's what I gave you._" And Roy leapt up as Foyet slammed a knife down into the table in front of him. "_Why didn't you break the story I gave you about the deal I made with Shaunessy_."

"_What?_" Roy said wondering what was happening.

"_It was a gift_," Foyet went on, "_I gave it to you_." He said, taking a mask out of a drawer and throwing it so Roy could catch it.

"_Wait a minute, wait a minute, stop_!" Roy said. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. What was George talking about? Had he finally snapped from all the stress?

"_All you had to do was print the story_." George yelled as Roy protested, "_I could have just disappeared_ _again_." He continued taking out a gun and pointing it at Roy's head.

"Oh I get it!" Roy said, a grin breaking across his face, "Good one!" He gave a small chuckle. Foyet looked back at him, nonplussed. "You almost had me there! I thought you'd gone crazy! Imagine, you, the Boston Reaper!"

"That's right. I am the Boston Reaper. The one and only; there's no one like me." George said smiling.

Roy laughed again, "Yeah, good one! Now," he said sitting down again. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I told you!" Foyet said frustratedly, "I'm the Boston Reaper. I want you to rewrite the end of your book so that you get it right! I want everyone to know that I'm still alive, I'm still out there, and I outsmarted the Police and the FBI!"

"Right. Now how about you tell me: How are you feeling now that the Reaper's back? Are you scared? Are you going to accept protection?"

"I… AM… THE… REAPER!" George yelled, pausing between each word as if he were speaking to an idiot.

"So hows, 'The Reaper's only surviving victim is nervous but determined to face the situation with an optimistic outlook'? That sounds good?"

Foyet threw down his gun in ire, "I keep telling you! I'm not a victim! I did this to myself to throw the police off my trail! I'm the Reaper!"

At this point Roy was starting to worry about his friend. What if this wasn't a joke? What if George genuinely believed he was the Boston Reaper? The idea was preposterous of course. Who would stab themselves multiple times on the off chance that police would get there before they bled to death? However, maybe all the stress brought on by the Reaper's reemergence had caused George to have delusions. "Okay buddy, you're taking this a bit too far."

"I'M SERIOUS!" George yelled.

"Of course you're the Reaper. Listen, George. We're going to get you some help."

Just then the door was kicked open and they were surrounded by FBI agents. Turning to them Foyet screamed "I'm the Boston Reaper."

"Yeah, we know," Agent Hotchner said, taking out his handcuffs and turning Foyet around, "George Foyet, you're under arrest for the murders of Arthur and Diane Lanessa, Nina Hale, Evan Harvey…" the list continued and Agent Rossi came over to Roy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roy said, "But I think George needs help. He really believes he's the Boston Reaper! Can you imagine?"

For a moment Agent Rossi just looked at him. Then he walked out, leaving Roy Colson wondering if it was something he'd said.


End file.
